


Beach Volleyball

by SharkGirl



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2016 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: A Wild DaiSuga appeared!, Australia, Beach Volleyball, Beaches, Competition, Crossover, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content (post fic), M/M, Major Character Injury, Old Injury, SouRin Summer Fest 2016, SouRinFest, cursing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke are relaxing on the beach, when someone asks if they'll join them in a game of volleyball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting it close this week!  
> I had family in town (staying in my house) so I didn't have any writing time.
> 
> This takes place between Burnt and First Class, while they're still on vacation in Australia.  
> Week 3: Outdoor Sports
> 
> I hope you enjoy this crossover!  
> Un-beta'd~  
> When they speak English, it's in _italics_.

After giving Rin’s sunburn a day to heal, he and Sousuke were back at the beach, enjoying the sunshine and cool ocean breezes, sporadic as they were.  It was actually getting pretty hot.  Sweat rolled down Rin’s temples and across his neck.  Sometimes he hated that he kept his hair as long as he did.  Especially on days like this, when it would stick to his neck and the sides of his face.

Sousuke was dozing beside him, seemingly unaffected by the heat.  Then again, the sun’s position in the sky had changed and now the brunet was the only one shaded by the large umbrella they’d rented.

“Sousuke,” Rin hissed in a whisper, nudging his boyfriend. “Scoot over.”

“Hmrmnphm.”

Rin scowled as Sousuke muttered something else, but didn’t budge.  With a sigh, the redhead searched through his bag for a hair tie.  After finding one, he pulled back some of his sweaty locks, the breeze on his neck helping to ease his discomfort.

The sun was still beating down on him and, although he’d remembered to reapply lotion on his already pink-tinted skin, he still wanted some shade.

“Sousuke.” He shoved the taller man’s shoulder. “Move.”

“Dun…wanna…”

Ha!  So he _was_ awake.

“Move or I’ll move you,” Rin threatened.

Sousuke cracked an eye open and smiled up at him.

“I’d love to see you try.”

Rin growled deep in his throat and was about to rip the towel out from under Sousuke when something landed hard right in front of them, sending sand flying into the air.  Thankfully, none of it got in their eyes.  Sousuke sat up as Rin crawled forward to inspect what it was.

“It’s just a volleyball.” Rin relaxed, thankful it wasn’t one of those digging crabs.  That was all he needed.  Heat stroke and a finger on the receiving end of an angry crab’s claw.

 _“Sorry about that, mate.”_ A blond guy came jogging up, raising a hand in the air.  _“That’s ours.”_

 _“No problem.”_ Rin picked up the white ball and tossed it to the other man, who caught it with ease.

_“You two play?”_

_“Us?”_ Rin asked, raising his brows.  He glanced over at his boyfriend, who frowned slightly.

“What’s he saying?” Sousuke asked.

“He asked if we play volleyball.”

“Oh,” Sousuke said and began dusting some of the sand from his arms, seemingly disinterested.

 _“We’re playing two-on-two, but we’d love for you to join us.”_ The blond grinned wide, his white teeth contrasting with his perfectly tanned skin.

 _“Sure. Hold on.”_ Rin turned toward Sousuke again. “You want to play?”

Sousuke shrugged and Rin took that as a ‘yes.’  He faced the other man.

_“We’re in.”_

Not wanting to mess with the duos already playing together, Rin and Sousuke allowed themselves to be placed on separate teams.  Rin went with the blond guy and his girlfriend, while Sousuke joined up with two other men who were also on vacation.

“I hope Sousuke will be okay.” Rin frowned slightly as he watched his boyfriend shake hands with his new teammates.

 _“Did I hear you speak Japanese to your friend over there?”_ the blond asked, catching Rin’s attention.

_“Ah, yes. We’re on holiday from Japan.”_

_“What a coincidence.”_ His girlfriend walked over, glancing at the other side of the net. _“Those two are on winter break from a college in Tokyo.”_

 _“Yeah, watch out for them.”_ The blond laughed. _“Turns out they're on their school’s team.”_

 _“I thought this was just a friendly game,”_ Rin said with a chuckle.

 _“Oh, it is. It is.”_ He laughed. _“But I hope they go easy on your friend.”_   Rin turned just in time to see the slightly shorter of the two, a man with ashen blond, almost silver hair, slap Sousuke hard on the back, a grin breaking out on his face.

Rin winced.  It had echoed.

 

 

Sousuke was fairly certain he hadn’t played volleyball since gym in middle school, but it was easy enough to remember the rules.  And the two guys on his team seemed to know what they were doing.

His back stung from where the shorter one had slapped him, all because he’d answered his question correctly.

Sousuke could only imagine what he would have received if he’d been wrong.

“Great, so since you’re the tallest, I’ll set to you.” He beamed at him and then jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Daichi will cover anything that gets by us, okay?”

“Uh, sure.” Sousuke shrugged, looking over at the brunet and nodding. “I’ll try to hit it.”

“You just jump.” He winked, drawing Sousuke’s attention to the beauty mark just below his eye. “I’ll do the rest.”

“Go easy on him, Suga.” Daichi chuckled from behind them.

 _“Okay,”_ the blond guy who had invited them over said, holding up the ball. _“We’ll play to fifteen.”_

 

The game was going pretty well.  It had been ages since Rin had played, but he was agile, so he managed to make a lot of saves.  Still, his team was no match for the men on the other side of the net.  No matter how well his teammates spiked, the man with cropped, dark brown hair always managed to dive and save it, popping it up into the air.

“Cover!” he called, staring up from his spot on the sand.

“Got it!” the other man said, reaching his hands up and gracefully tossing the ball toward Sousuke, who jumped into the air, reaching his arm back before slamming his palm against the ball.  It whizzed by Rin’s head, nearly clipping his hair, before it burrowed into the sand, spinning a few times and then coming to a stop.

Just when the hell did Sousuke get so good at this?

“Great job!” the one with the lighter hair cheered, punching Sousuke in the chest.  “You’re a natural!”  When he pulled back to talk to their other teammate, Rin watched Sousuke rub the spot and shake his head.  But he was smiling.  He was enjoying himself.

But _of course_ he was.  His team was winning, fourteen to seven.  And, despite the two of them being in a relationship and loving each other more than ever, they were still as competitive as they’d been as children.  No.  Now they were worse.  Hell, they could turn anything into a competition.  Even in the bedroom.  But that was something for another time.

Right now, Rin had to keep them from scoring again.

 

 

Sousuke couldn’t believe the game was almost over.  But he was glad.  His shoulder was sore and, honestly, he couldn’t take any more congratulatory blows from Sugawara.

Daichi served the ball and the girl on Rin’s team dove for it, sending it up toward her boyfriend.  He tossed it to Rin, who jumped into the air and spiked, his eyes not on the ball, but on Sousuke. 

He knew that look.

Sousuke felt a tingle of excitement in his belly.  Rin didn’t care if there was no way they could close the gap between their scores.  With the way his crimson eyes were flashing, Sousuke knew that this next point was the most important.  It didn’t matter who won the game.  If Rin’s team got the next point, Sousuke was going to owe him.

He ignored the delicious shiver that ran up his spine, concentrating instead on the ball.  Daichi easily received it, the shorter brunet somehow managing to cover the entire back row.  Suga tossed the ball to Sousuke again.  He reached up for it and glanced over at Rin before he smacked it down.

Rin’s teammates were prepared.  The blond guy saved it, popping it up high.  His girlfriend jumped up and spiked it toward Suga, who set it up toward the back.  Daichi ran forward and hit it, but Rin reached out and sent it back over.

“Chance ball!” Daichi shouted.

Suga smirked and easily tossed it up toward Sousuke.  The angle was right.  There was a perfect opening.  A clear shot.  Victory would be theirs.

Sousuke reached his arm back and aimed, but when he swung forward, he winced, faltering and only skimming the ball with the side of his hand.  Pain flared through his arm, starting at his shoulder and causing his fingers to go numb.  He landed hard on the ground, falling to a knee as he gripped his shoulder.

 

 

Rin watched his boyfriend fall in slow motion.  He saw the way his expression changed from smug pride to one filled with agonizing pain.

“Sousuke!” he screamed and ran over, ducking under the net and falling to his knees beside his boyfriend.  “Sousuke.” He brushed his lover’s bangs from his eyes and cupped his cheeks. “What happened?”

“Not…sure…” Sousuke grunted, grimacing. “I went to spike and my shoulder-”

“Call an ambulance!” Rin turned and yelled.  Sugawara and Daichi had been frozen in place, but the moment Rin spoke, they began moving.  Daichi ran to their bags to grab his phone, while Suga came over and knelt beside them.

“My major is sports medicine,” he said, noting the way Rin nearly glared at him, when he reached toward Sousuke.  “I can help.”

In the background, Rin could hear Daichi talking to the others, handing his phone over and getting them to speak with the person on the emergency line.  But it was all blurry and out of focus, their voices sounding like they were behind thick glass.  He was completely focused on Sousuke and the way Sugawara’s nimble fingers pressed into his boyfriend’s flesh.

The seconds ticked by slowly, Rin’s eyes trained on Sousuke’s face, watching every wince and sudden intake of breath at the other man’s prodding.  Finally, Sugawara ran his hands down Sousuke’s arm, stretching it out and slowly rotating his shoulder.

“It looks like it’s just a little swollen,” he said and Rin released a breath he hadn't realized he’d been holding.  “Daichi!” Sugawara called. “Is the ambulance already on its way?”  The other man turned toward the blond and asked as best as he could in English.

“Not yet!” he answered.

“Cancel it, if you can,” Suga said.

 _“What?”_ the blond asked, holding the phone away from his ear.

 _“Cancel the ambulance,”_ Rin said for him.  _“He’s okay.”_ He paused and then looked at Suga. “He _is_ okay, right?”

“Yes.” The other man looked at Sousuke. “This isn’t a new injury.”

“No.”

 

 

Sousuke felt like shit.  And not just because his shoulder hurt like hell, but because he’d done it again.  It was a simple game.  Just a quick little thing and he’d managed to overdo it.

And he’d made Rin cry again.

Well, to the redhead’s credit, he’d kept the tears at bay, blinking them back as best he could.  But the damage was done.

Rin and Suga helped Sousuke to his feet and toward a folding chair next to the court.  He sat there, staring out at the ocean and barely listening as the blond and his girlfriend said something about needing to head home.

 _“Hey.”_ Sousuke felt a hand on his uninjured shoulder. _“Glad you’re all right, mate.”_

Sousuke just nodded, not turning to face him.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, tilting his head back and feeling the sun beat down on his face.

“That bad, huh?”

It was Daichi.

Sousuke just hummed in reply.

“Suga took Matsuoka to go get you something to drink,” he said, taking a seat beside him.  “We needed to give him something to do. He looked like he was ready to either break down or strangle you.”

“Or both.” Sousuke chuckled and shook his head before turning to face the other man. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the sounds of the waves and someone’s boom box in the distance, playing some rock song.

“Sorry we pushed you so hard.” Daichi sighed. “Suga and I get a little too competitive sometimes.”

“I’m the one who overdid it.” Sousuke rolled his shoulder, letting out a hiss.  “It started to ache about halfway through, but I wanted to finish. Besides,” he snorted, “I’m not sure if you noticed, but Rin and I tend to get a bit competitive, ourselves.”

Daichi chuckled softly and then nodded.

“We’re back!” Suga called and Sousuke watched as Daichi nearly jumped a foot in the air.  It took him a moment to realize that the other man had pressed an ice-cold bottle of soda against the back of his neck.

“What the hell?” Daichi gasped and Suga just ruffled his hair, earning a smile, albeit begrudgingly given.

Sousuke felt a similar sensation, but Rin had placed his drink against his shoulder and it honestly felt really good.  He looked up and saw his boyfriend staring down at him, his crimson eyes full of concern and his head haloed by the sun, making the tips of his red hair look as if they were on fire.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fi-”

“You’re not fine,” Rin cut him off, eyes hardening. “When did your shoulder start to hurt?”

“Just toward the end when I-”

“Don’t lie to me.”

Sousuke quickly glanced over at Sugawara and Daichi, both of whom had suddenly become interested in a particular shell they’d spotted in the sand on the other side of the brunet’s chair.

“About halfway in.”

“Fucking hell, Sousuke…”

“It wasn’t that bad.” He frowned.

“Why don’t you learn?” Rin’s lower lip quivered. “Do you enjoy doing this to me?” He sniffled. “To yourself?”

“No!” Sousuke shouted and then remembered that they were still on a crowded public beach, so he lowered his voice. “I just…we were having a good time and it honestly didn’t hurt much, so I…” he trailed off, taking a deep breath.  “I’m sorry, Rin.”

“Sorry’s not going to cut it this time.” He glared at him, tears threatening to spill.

“Rin-”

“We’re going to go back to the hotel and order room service,” he said. “On you.”

Sousuke blinked.

“Uh, sure.”

“And I want a massage. One for you, too.”

“Okay.”

“And we’re going to rent a movie and stay in tonight.”

Sousuke gave a small smile and turned to face his boyfriend, brushing some of his hair from his face.

“Anything you want, Baby.”

“Good.” Rin began marching off toward where they’d left their stuff. “Don’t even try to carry anything.”

“I won’t,” Sousuke called after him, shaking his head.

“I’d say he’s just about forgiven you,” Suga said, watching as Rin packed up their towels and returned their umbrella to the rental place.

“But you’d better order extra dessert just in case,” Daichi added.

“Nah, I’m better off getting him a second helping of meat.” Sousuke tore his eyes away from Rin to look at the others. “Thanks for all your help.”

“It was no problem.” Suga waved his hand in dismissal. “It’s going to be my job, after all.”

“Still, I appreciate it.”

Suga hummed thoughtfully.  “It’s a shame we couldn’t finish the game though. Right when we were about to win.”

“I think we still technically won,” Daichi offered.

“It’s not the same,” Suga huffed.

“Anyway.” The other brunet rolled his eyes. “Thanks for joining our team, Yamazaki.”

“Yeah. It was fun until, you know,” Suga paused, pointing to his shoulder.

“It _was_ pretty fun,” Sousuke admitted.  “If I hadn’t been so focused on swimming, maybe I could have played back in school.”

“You'd make a hell of a wing spiker,” Daichi agreed. “Easily could have been the ace.”

“Ace, huh?” Sousuke pondered that for a moment and then laughed. “Probably not.”

“No, really!” Suga insisted. “You actually remind me a lot of our ace back in high school.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Daichi said. “Your form, your height. I mean,” he laughed, turning toward Suga. “He even kind of sounds like him.”

“Maybe a little.” The other man laughed.

“Sousuke!” Rin’s voice drifted over.  They all turned and saw the redhead heavily laden with beach bags and towels.

“I’d better get going.” Sousuke stood up. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Good to meet you, too.” Daichi held out his hand and Sousuke shook it. “Now, you better go make it up to him.”

“Don’t forget the extra meat.” Suga winked and Daichi gave him a scandalized look.  Sousuke opened his mouth to reply, but Rin called him again.

“Sousuke, move your ass!”

“Coming!” he shouted and, with one final wave, he took off toward his boyfriend.

“What took you so long?” Rin asked when he was close enough.

“They were just saying how I reminded them of someone.”

“Geez, you get that a lot.” He struggled with one of the bags, hiking it up higher on his shoulder.

“Do you want me to get tha-”

“Don’t you dare.” Rin glared up at him.

Sousuke held his hands up in defense and cleared his throat.

“Sorry.”

“You can apologize to me in the hotel room.” Rin turned up his nose, the sun shining through his dark red lashes, making them glow.

“Right.” Sousuke couldn’t help the wide smile that spread on his lips.  Even petulant, Rin was gorgeous.  “Room service, massage, a movie-”

“And don’t expect to sleep tonight.”

Sousuke’s eyes widened, his steps faltering in the sand.

“What?”

“And since you’re injured, don’t even _think_ about trying to do any of the work.”

“Rin?”

The redhead stopped and turned to look over his shoulder, that competitive glint once again flashing in his crimson eyes.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Sousuke nodded and caught up to him, not daring to speak another word.  Not even when he noticed the way their pace quickened as they neared the hotel, the two practically breaking into a run as they approached the lobby, and then finally sprinting toward the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Sousuke and (Azumane) Asahi have the same voice actor, jsyk. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!!  
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
